The Social Science and Ethics Core (H) provides services which facilitate both domestic and international research efforts in four domains: Research support services, education and training, community engagement, and the development of a HIV/AIDS specific electronic library. This Core supports the conduct of HIV/AIDS behavioral and social science research, the integration of behavioral and social science aspects of HIV/AIDS biomedical research, and the translation of research findings to community. HIV research, particularly intervention, evaluation, and translational research, is interdisciplinary and requires attention to behavioral and contextual issues. Core H provides HIV researchers with resources that enable them to strengthen social science and ethical aspects of their research and/or to augment their ongoing research through the inclusion of components that focus on social science. The Core enhances and facilitates linkages among behavioral/social science, clinical and basic science investigators conducting HIV-related research through the provision of relevant resources and training; facilitates the integration of clinical, biological, and social/behavioral research; and provides leadership to CFAR in the development of meaningful community partnerships that will both enhance research and facilitate the transfer of research findings to the community.